Collateral Beauty
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Demi meringankan kesedihan setelah kepergian sang anak untuk selamanya, Ino Yamanaka menulis surat untuk Cinta, Waktu dan Kematian serta mengirimkannya tanpa nama dan alamat. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika Cinta, Waktu dan Kematian tiba- tiba muncul di hadapan Ino untuk membalas suratnya secara langsung? AU/OOC/Alur cepet. Enjoy reading!
1. 1

**Collateral Beauty**

x

x

x

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Loosely based on movie Collateral Beauty [2016]_

x

x

x

_"Cinta. Waktu. Kematian. Ketiga abstraksi ini menghubungkan setiap manusia di bumi. Segala sesuatu yang kita dambakan, segala sesuatu yang tidak kita miliki, segala sesuatu yang akhirnya kita beli, sesungguhnya terjadi karena pada akhirnya kita merindukan Cinta, kita berharap memiliki lebih banyak Waktu, dan kita takut akan... Kematian."_

**xxx**

**n/b :** titik-titik panjang menandakan jeda dalam dialog. kalimat _italic_ menandakan ucapan dalam hati/pikiran. tidak mengacu pada agama dan kepercayaan apa pun. alur cepet dan mengambil konsep yang kurleb sesuai dengan filmnya. enjoy reading!

**xxxxx**

Pagi itu, Ino Yamanaka baru saja selesai mandi ketika hujan deras mengguyur kota Konoha tanpa peringatan. Riuh-rendah suara kucuran air yang membentur atap terdengar cukup bising di apartemen Ino yang lengang. Dengan handuk tebal yang masih melingkupi tubuh polosnya, Ino duduk di sofa dekat jendela, memandangi rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahi permukaan kaca seraya mengeringkan rambutnya.

Raut wajah Ino tampak murung, seperti langit Konoha yang tengah mendung. Kesedihan menyelimuti dirinya seperti kabut tebal. Setelah kepergian satu-satunya orang yang paling ia cintai seumur hidupnya, hanya rasa kehilangan yang begitu dalam dan perihnya luka batin menyayat jiwa yang Ino rasakan dalam hidupnya. Ino Yamanaka telah kehilangan anaknya, dan ia tak peduli bila harus kehilangan segalanya.

Kaos lengan panjang yang tampak kebesaran dan celana panjang berbahan _jeans_ menjadi _wardrobe_ pilihan Ino hari itu. Rambutnya yang masih agak basah dibiarkan tergerai hingga pinggang. Wajahnya tetap terlihat cantik menawan meski hanya diolesi krim pelembab. Hujan mulai reda ketika Ino mengenakan _trench_ _coat_ tebal warna _khaki_ dan _sneaker_ tanpa tali bersol ringan, bersiap menuju ke suatu tempat.

Ting. Bunyi berdenting terdengar nyaring di koridor yang sepi, diikuti pintu lift yang terbuka lebar. Seorang pria bertubuh tegap keluar dari dalam lift dan menyapa Ino ketika wanita itu hendak mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"Selamat pagi, Yamanaka-_san_," katanya dengan nada ramah diiringi senyuman sehangat mentari.

"Selamat pagi, Sai." Ino hanya mengangguk pelan, berusaha bersikap ramah pada sang tetangga yang menghuni kamar _flat_ di sebelahnya. Hanya ada lima kamar di lantai tiga gedung apartemen yang ditempati Ino. Selain dirinya dan Sai, Ino tak tahu apakah kamar lain di lantai tersebut berpenghuni atau kosong.

"Kau akan tetap pergi keluar saat hujan seperti ini?" tanya Sai seraya mengayunkan langkah menghampiri Ino. Raut cemas tercermin di mata pria itu, sebuncah kekhawatiran yang tak dibuat-buat. Sejumput perhatian yang menurut Ino sama sekali tak diperlukan dilakukan orang asing seperti Sai karena dirinya tak menginginkan perhatian dari siapa pun.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ia bisa saja berkata demikian dengan gertakan serta tatapan sinis, dan Sai mungkin tidak akan mengganggunya lagi atau berpura-pura menunjukkan kepeduliannya. Tapi... Jauh di lubuk hatinya, entah mengapa, kehadiran Sai di dekatnya sedikit banyak mampu mengisi relung-relung kosong sanubarinya.

Setelah kematian anaknya, saat Ino menutup hatinya rapat-rapat, mengurung presensi dari hiruk pikuk dunia, mengasingkan diri dari semua orang, melebur dalam kesepian, hanya Sai yang tetap berada di dekatnya, meski Ino kerap kali mengabaikannya. Tapi Sai, dengan caranya sendiri, mampu mencairkan kebekuan hatinya... walau hanya setitik.

Ino hanya merespon pertanyaan Sai dengan mengangkat bahu dan langsung beranjak menuju lift tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ino merasa tak perlu menjelaskan apa pun pada orang asing yang kebetulan bertetangga dengannya dan Sai pun cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu privasi Ino Yamanaka yang penuh misteri.

**xxxxx**

Rintik hujan tak lagi turun ketika Ino menaiki undakan berbatu, menuju sisi taman yang berbatasan dengan danau. Suasana taman kota terlihat lengang selepas hujan. Hanya ada pasangan muda yang sedang _jogging_ mengitari taman dan seorang kakek bersama cucunya yang sedang mengajak peliharaan mereka jalan-jalan.

Ino menghampiri bangku kosong yang menghadap ke danau. Duduk di sana sambil memandang ke arah danau dengan tatapan kosong. Ino biasa melakukan hal tersebut selama berjam-jam, duduk diam menyendiri, berteman dengan sepi, berharap eksistensinya sirna tanpa arti.

"Mungkin aku takkan pernah terbiasa dengan hal itu... Kenangan akan seseorang yang pergi untuk selamanya."

Sebuah suara menghempaskan Ino dari kehampaan. Ino tampak sangat terkejut mendapati seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan dan mantel serba hitam duduk santai di sebelahnya, memandang ke arah danau. Gestur pria itu menyiratkan seakan-akan ia sudah berada di sana cukup lama. Aneh. Padahal Ino yakin sekali tidak ada siapa pun di sekitar situ selain dirinya.

Kemudian pria itu beralih pada Ino, menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan sepasang bola mata sekelam malam dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Setiap kali aku berpikir bahwa aku sudah bisa merelakan kepergiannya, berdamai dengan rasa duka yang begitu dalam... Seseorang pasti akan mengungkit kembali momen-momen indah tentangnya, kembali menyebut namanya... Itu sangat membunuhku... Tentang bagaimana orang-orang meninggal... Tentang bagaimana..."

"STOP!!! JANGAN TERUSKAN LAGI!!!" Sontak saja Ino langsung bangkit. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan tubuhnya tampak gemetar, entah karena takut atau marah dengan perkataan pria aneh tersebut.

"Si-siapa kau?? Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu??"

Ino tak habis pikir kenapa pria aneh itu bisa mengetahui persis tulisan dalam surat yang ditulisnya beberapa waktu lalu.

_"Mungkinkah dia mencurinya??? Ah, tidak! Seandainya dia mencurinya, kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku yang menulisnya. Aku bahkan tidak menuliskan nama dan alamat rumahku! Jadi kenapa dia bisa tahu???"_

"Menurutmu bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" Pria itu balik bertanya. Tatapannya tak beranjak dari Ino. Entah kenapa Ino merasakan ngeri yang tak terelakkan di balik sikap santai yang diperlihatkan pria itu.

"Jangan konyol! Aku mengirimkan surat pada Kematian. Tak mungkin ada seseorang yang akan..." Ino tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba saja lidahnya terasa kelu. Hawa dingin seketika menyergapnya, mengalirkan gelombang ketakutan ke seluruh urat nadinya.

"Jangan-jangan... Ah, tidak! Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin kau..." Ino terlonjak kaget ketika pria itu berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya. Ia merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih bertuliskan 'Kematian' di bagian depannya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu isi suratmu, Ino Yamanaka," ujar pria itu seraya menyodorkan amplop tersebut kepada Ino.

"Aku adalah 'Kematian'. Atau kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke kalau menurutmu 'Kematian' itu terlalu menyeramkan."

**xxxxx**

Ino mengambil surat tersebut, kemudian meremas-remasnya dan melemparkannya ke tanah. "Omong kosong!!! Mana mungkin kau adalah Kematian??!! Jelas-jelas wujudmu seperti manusia biasa!!! Aku tidak akan semudah itu percaya dengan tipuanmu!!!" sungutnya.

Ino lantas bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu, berupaya menyelamatkan pikiran rasionalnya dan meyakinkan diri bahwa semua itu halusinasi belaka.

Setelah beberapa langkah, Ino menoleh ke belakang dan tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Wanita berambut pirang itu pun menghirup napas lega. Ternyata ia hanya memang berhalusinasi. Sejak awal tidak pernah ada Sasuke, pria yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai 'Kematian'. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan dan tiba-tiba...

"Hei!" Sasuke tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang. Pria itu mengernyit dan menatap Ino dengan tajam. "Bersikaplah sopan! Aku sudah repot-repot datang menemuimu, tapi kau malah pergi begitu saja!"

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Kau tidak nyata!"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku nyata! Aku adalah 'Kematian'. Aku ini nyata, senyata oksigen yang kau hirup agar tetap hidup!" Sasuke tampak tersinggung dengan omongan Ino. "Kau sendiri yang mengirim surat padaku, kenapa sekarang kau malah mengingkari keberadaanku?! Dasar manusia bodoh!"

Ino berdiri mematung, terkesiap mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Sasuke benar. Dia memang bodoh. Ino Yamanaka sudah menjadi orang bodoh, sebab hanya orang bodoh yang menulis surat pada 'Kematian', memohon pada sang 'Kematian' agar mencabut nyawanya, sehingga ia bisa bersama-sama lagi dengan anaknya dan tidak hidup tersiksa seorang diri di dunia yang fana ini.

"Apakah kau ada di sini untuk membawaku pergi?"

"Apakah kau sebegitu inginnya mati?"

"Anakku adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku sudah kehilangan dirinya... Aku sudah kehilangan segalanya... Aku..."

"Cukup!"

Sasuke langsung menginterupsi sebelum Ino sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Langkahnya terayun mendekati Ino, memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Sasuke berdeham pelan lalu berkata, "biar kujelaskan satu hal padamu... Aku adalah 'Kematian', bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa. Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka."

Sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi ketika Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Ino. Tangan pria itu menembus kulitnya, seperti asap putih yang menguap di udara. "Aku adalah abstraksi... Tak berwujud. Tak tersentuh. Itulah alasannya kenapa kehadiranku di sini sama sekali takkan mengancam nyawamu."

"Lantas untuk apa kau datang menemuiku?" Ino terdengar kecewa. Sesungguhnya ia lebih berharap malaikat maut yang mendatanginya, bukan pria 'Kematian' bernama Sasuke yang 'tembus pandang' seperti roh gentayangan._ "Tunggu dulu!! Roh gentayangan?! Jangan-jangan sebenarnya dia hantu yang sering mengusili orang??!!"_

Sasuke mendengus sebal. "Aku bukan hantu," sahutnya seolah bisa mendengar langsung suara pikiran Ino. "Sighhh~ Manusia memang mahluk primitif," gumam pria itu.

"APA KATAMU?? PRIMI..."

"Bukan apa-apa!" Sasuke langsung menyela ucapan Ino. "Sudah cukup... Tak perlu membahas tentang eksistensiku... Aku ke sini untuk membalas suratmu secara langsung, Ino Yamanaka." Sasuke kembali merogoh saku mantelnya dan menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih pada Ino.

Ino mengambilnya dengan hati-hati. Matanya membelalak ketika amplop putih itu sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Amplop tersebut adalah amplop yang sama yang tadi dibuang olehnya. Namun anehnya, amplop bertuliskan 'Kematian' itu masih rapi dan tersegel rapat persis seperti saat pertama kali Ino memasukkannya ke kotak surat.

"Kau menyinggung tentang bertukar nyawa dalam suratmu. Nyawamu untuk nyawanya... Kau berharap menggantikan tempatnya, sehingga ia tetap hidup di muka bumi ini," ujar Sasuke seraya menatap Ino lekat-lekat.

"Kau tidak berhak bernegosiasi denganku atau siapa pun perihal nyawa orang lain termasuk nyawamu, Ino Yamanaka." Angin berhembus cukup kencang ketika Sasuke memaparkan penjelasannya. Imej tegas dan serius terpancar dari raut muka dan nada bicara pria itu.

"Setiap mahluk hidup yang ada di alam semesta ini adalah kepunyaan-Nya. Hanya Dia yang berhak menentukan segalanya, termasuk hidup dan matinya seseorang... Tuhan sudah mengatur semuanya, semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupmu akan berjalan sesuai kehendak-Nya. Kau tidak bisa..."

"CUKUP!!! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR OCEHANMU!!!"

"Kau sama saja dengan mereka!!! Sok menasihatiku tentang rencana Tuhan dan sebagainya... 'Ino, kau harus merelakannya... Kepergian anakmu adalah kehendak Tuhan, kau harus menerimanya... Apakah kau pernah mendengar kisah tentang seorang ayah dan anaknya di sebuah taman bunga? Kisah yang menggambarkan nyawa orang yang kita cintai ibarat sekuntum bunga yang paling indah di taman tersebut. Kau tahu cerita itu kan, Ino?'... AKU SUDAH MUAK MENDENGAR SEMUA ITU!!!"

Ino mengungkapkan seluruh uneg-unegnya, duka lara yang ia rasakan, pedihnya rasa kehilangan sang belahan hati. Semua beban yang menyandera pikiran, seluruh amarah yang bersarang di hati dan nestapa yang mendekam jiwa, semuanya meluap dalam kepedihan yang membara. Tidak ada yang memahami dirinya. Tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli dengannya. Semua orang sama saja. Semuanya. Bahkan 'Kematian' sekali pun.

**x**

**x**

**x**

_to be continued_

**x**

**x**

**x**

Holaaa~ Long time no see. Alhamdulillah~ akhirnya saya bisa mampir ke sini lagi setelah sekian lama. Hehehe.

Baru mulai nulis lagi setelah hiatus, jadi maap-keun kalo bahasanya rada berantakan (biasanya juga berantakan sih, hehe) I'm lack of imagination juga, jadinya ngambil ide dari film.

Lagi-lagi multi chapter, tapi ndak banyak kok. Tadinya pengen dibikin one-shot, eh taunya panjang banget, belum lagi ditambah notes yang juga gak kalah panjang. Wkwkwk. Maap-keun yaa kebiasaan ngalor ngidul masih mendarah daging :D

Yowis, feel free to critic and review yaa, Fellas. Thanks anyway :)


	2. 2

**Collateral Beauty**

x

x

x

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Loosely based on movie Collateral Beauty [2016]_

x

x

x

_"Jika Cinta adalah penciptaan dan Kematian adalah kehancuran, Waktu hanyalah medan di antara keduanya. Tidak ada yang mengerti Waktu."_

xxx

**n/b** : titik-titik panjang menandakan jeda dalam dialog. kalimat _italic_ menandakan ucapan dalam hati/pikiran. tidak mengacu pada agama dan kepercayaan apa pun. alur cepet dan mengambil konsep yang kurang lebih sesuai dengan filmnya. enjoy reading!

xxxxx

Malam itu adalah malam pertama di musim dingin. Angin bertiup lumayan kencang, membawa serta udara dingin yang menusuk lapisan kulit. Dalam kebekuan malam, Ino memerhatikan Sai dari jendela besar sebuah ruko berlantai tiga, tak jauh dari gedung apartemennya. Pria itu sedang berada di sebuah ruangan bersama enam orang lainnya, dua laki-laki dan empat perempuan.

Mereka menempati kursi lipatnya masing-masing dan duduk saling berhadapan dengan posisi melingkar. Sai selalu duduk di tempat yang sama, tempat di mana pria itu bisa melihat Ino yang diam-diam sering mengamatinya dari jendela, tempat di mana ia bisa tersenyum pada Ino, berharap Ino datang ke tempatnya untuk membicarakan masalahnya, mencurahkan isi hatinya atau hanya sekedar duduk sambil mendengarkan kisah para peserta konseling. Apapun itu, Sai hanya ingin Ino Yamanaka berada di sana, di dekatnya, di sisinya, dan malam itu... harapan Sai terpenuhi.

"Aku senang kau mampir ke sini, Yamanaka-_san_," ujar Sai dengan nada riang saat Ino akhirnya berkenan datang mengunjunginya.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sisi ruangan yang hampir seukuran ruang kelas. Sebuah papan tulis dengan kayu penyangga diletakkan di pojok ruangan, beberapa meja kayu dan lusinan kursi lipat tertata rapi di dekat papan tulis. Sebuah spanduk bertuliskan '_Shin Care and Support Centre' _terpampang di sisi ruangan yang berseberangan dengan jendela kaca besar. Tidak ada siapa pun di ruangan itu selain mereka berdua karena semua orang sudah meninggalkan ruangan begitu sesi konseling berakhir.

Sai menarik dua kursi dan memosisikannya saling berhadapan, kemudian mempersilakan tamunya duduk. Ino memilih kursi yang membelakangi jendela agar pandangannya hanya tertuju pada Sai, sehingga pikirannya bisa lebih fokus pada realita bukan rentetan halusinasi yang kerap menghantuinya pasca 'pertemuan'nya dengan Sasuke.

Ino tak ingin mendatangi psikiater karena takut dianggap gila. Tapi, wanita cantik itu merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia masih waras dan beberapa waktu lalu, Ino tak sengaja menemukan sesuatu di laci nakasnya. Sebuah brosur tentang program konseling yang diberikan Sai ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku hanya pria biasa yang memiliki masalah yang sama seperti mereka," ungkap Sai saat mereka berkenalan.

Pria itu mengaku kalau dirinya bukan psikiater. Tak hanya itu, Sai juga memastikan kalau konseling tersebut hanya sesi percakapan di mana para anggotanya bisa menceritakan masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi dan mencurahkan seluruh perasaan yang membebani mereka secara psikis.

"Beberapa orang asing, tak saling mengenal dan berasal dari berbagai latar belakang, duduk bersama, saling bercerita dan mendengarkan... Tak ada yang bertindak sok menggurui atau sok profesional... Tidak menghakimi tapi saling memahami, itulah tujuannya." Ino teringat perkataan Sai yang kala itu hanya dianggap angin lalu baginya.

Tapi itu dulu, sekarang Ino merasa harus menceritakan bagaimana sang 'Kematian' mendatanginya dalam wujud seorang pria tampan bernama Sasuke. Jadi... Di sinilah ia sekarang, duduk berhadapan dengan Sai.

"_I've lost my child... While ago..._" Ino mengawali kisahnya dengan terbata-bata. Sai hanya memandangnya tanpa suara. Tatapan pria itu sulit diartikan, namun satu hal yang membuat Ino merasa nyaman; tatapan Sai bukanlah seperti tatapan orang-orang yang selalu mengasihani dirinya.

Ino pun melanjutkan kisahnya. "Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu sampai sekarang. Aku merasa Tuhan sangat tidak adil karena merenggut anakku... Belahan jiwaku... Seluruh hidupku... Aku... Tidak bisa... Merelakannya..." Bulir-bulir air mata perlahan meleleh membasahi pipi wanita cantik itu. Sai meraih kotak tisu di meja kecil yang ada di dekatnya dan menyerahkannya pada Ino.

Ino menarik sehelai tisu dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi dan pelupuk matanya. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya, kemudian berdeham. "Bukan hal itu yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu," imbuhnya.

"Tak masalah, Yamanaka-_san_. Kau boleh menceritakan apa saja padaku," sahut Sai seraya mengukir senyum. Pria itu melanjutkan. "Aku juga kehilangan putraku dua tahun lalu dan... Sama sepertimu, Yamanaka-_san_, aku juga tidak bisa melupakannya... Tidak akan pernah bisa."

Ino tampak tercengang mendengar pengakuan Sai. Ia tak menyangka kalau sang tetangga yang selalu tersenyum dan bersikap ramah pada setiap orang ternyata memiliki kedukaan yang sama dengannya.

_"Apakah Sai sudah berhasil move on? Apakah pria itu sudah berdamai dengan kepedihan dan duka nestapa karena putranya direnggut darinya untuk selamanya? Apakah Sai sudah merelakan kepergian putranya?"_

"_Sorry to hear that_," kata Ino dengan nada prihatin.

"_It's alright_, Yamanaka-_san_," jawab Sai. "Maukah kau melanjutkan ceritamu?"

Wanita cantik itu mengangguk pelan, kemudian menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan perasaan kalut yang berkecamuk di hatinya. "Seorang psikiater menyarankanku agar mencurahkan semuanya dalam bentuk tulisan sebagai salah satu alternatif terapi psikis."

Ino mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak. Tatapan dan nada bicaranya berubah serius ketika ia melanjutkan pemaparannya. "Suatu hari aku menulis surat... tepatnya tiga pucuk surat... Aku memasukkannya masing-masing ke dalam amplop putih... Tidak ada nama atau alamat penerima... Aku juga tidak mencantumkan nama dan alamatku di amplop itu... Hanya kata Cinta, Waktu dan Kematian yang tertulis di sana."

Sai mendengarkan dengan seksama, masih tak bersuara. Namun gelagat pria itu menyiratkan empati dan kepedulian sepenuh hati.

"Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi beberapa hari lalu..." Ino memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, memejamkan mata sejenak, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memberitahu Sai.

"Saat aku berada di taman, aku bertemu dengan seorang pria... Namanya Sasuke... Pria itu membawa salah satu surat tersebut dan mengaku kalau dia adalah 'Kematian'..."

Sai terkesiap. Mulutnya terbuka, matanya mengerjap, akal sehatnya berusaha mencerna penjelasan Ino. Namun, belum juga Sai mendapatkan jawaban yang masuk akal, Ino sudah lebih dulu mencetuskan determinasi hanya dengan mengamati ekspresi wajahnya. "Kau pasti berpikir itu halusinasiku saja," celetuk Ino.

"Tidak... Bukan begitu... " Sesungguhnya Sai tak tahu harus menunjukkan reaksi seperti apa. Ia tak ingin langsung menyimpulkan bahwa Ino sedang berkhayal atau semacamnya. Tapi... pikiran logisnya belum bisa menemukan penjelasan yang cukup masuk akal mengenai peristiwa yang dialami Ino di taman, selain bahwa itu semua hanya khayalan Ino.

"Ekspresimu berkata demikian, Sai." Nada bicara Ino terdengar ketus saat ia meraih tas dan mantelnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak ke sini," tambahnya seraya mengalungkan syal ungu cerah ke lehernya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menceritakan hal konyol itu padamu."

"Tunggu sebentar, Yamanaka-_san_!" Sai buru-buru meraih lengan Ino sebelum wanita itu beranjak menuju pintu. "Kau salah paham... Aku tidak... Bukannya aku tidak..."

"_It's alright_, Sai... Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan pendapatmu."

_"Ini salah. Ini semua salah. Seharusnya aku tidak ke sini. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang akan memahamiku, memahami kesedihan yang kurasakan atau memahami peristiwa supranatural yang kualami."_

"Tidak. Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku. Kumohon." Sai berusaha keras mencegah kepergian Ino. Pria itu takkan menyerah. Sai takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini setelah hampir setahun ia berupaya membawa Ino ke sini, dan sekarang wanita itu akhirnya berkenan datang.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan! Maafkan aku karena telah mengganggu waktumu, Sai. Aku..."

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi Ino. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memberitahu Sai kalau ada panggilan telepon untuknya. "Terima kasih, Haruno-_san_. Aku akan segera ke sana." Sai berkata pada wanita tersebut sebelum kembali beralih pada Ino.

"Aku mohon padamu, Yamanaka-_san_... Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Sai menggenggam tangan Ino dengan erat, sementara mata obsidiannya menatap lekat ke arah sepasang manik mata _aquamarine_ milik Ino di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin mendengar seluruh kisahmu, Ino Yamanaka... Tolong jangan pergi dulu... Kumohon tetaplah di sini... Aku segera kembali, _okay_?!"

Setelah kematian anaknya dan untuk pertama kalinya, Ino Yamanaka merasa terkesima karena seseorang akhirnya berhasil menggugah sanubarinya dengan bersusah payah menghempaskan keraguan dari dalam hatinya dan entah kenapa, hati kecil Ino memberitahunya untuk memercayai Sai dan juga meyakinkan kalau pria itu berkata jujur. Untuk sekali ini, Ino memilih untuk mendengarkan kata hatinya. Akhirnya ia setuju untuk tetap tinggal.

"_Dear, Time!_"

Sebuah suara menggema di ruangan tersebut ketika Sai menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ino lantas membalikkan badan dan menemukan sesosok pria yang tengah duduk di dekat jendela sambil memainkan sesuatu di tangannya. Pria itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino yang berdiri mematung dan membelalakkan mata seperti tengah melihat hantu.

"_Tidak ada siapa pun di ruangan ini selain aku dan Sai! Aku yakin sekali! Sejak kapan pria itu ada di sana?! Jangan-jangan..."_

Pria berambut cepak itu kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Ino.

"Waktu... Banyak orang yang mengatakan kau bisa menyembuhkan semua luka... Tapi mereka tidak mengatakan bagaimana kau menghancurkan semua hal baik di dunia ini... Mereka juga tidak mengatakan bagaimana kau mengubah semua kecantikan menjadi abu atau bagaimana... kau.. merenggut.. semua hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupku," tutur pria itu sambil menekankan beberapa kata dalam kalimat terakhir dengan intonasi yang tegas dan dalam.

"Si-si-siapa kau?? Kalimat itu... Kalimat-kalimat yang barusan itu..." Sekejap saja, Ino merasakan hawa dingin menyengat bulu kuduknya. Sengatan udara dingin yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan di taman waktu itu.

"_I'm Obito! Nice to meet you, Ino Yamanaka!_"

Deg!!! "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?? Apakah aku mengenalmu??"

"_Of course!!! _Semua orang mengenalku, termasuk dirimu... Emang _not personally_ sih, sebab di dunia ini aku lebih dikenal sebagai 'Waktu'," jawaban bernada santai meluncur ringan dari pria itu.

"Tidak!!! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi lagi!!!"

_"Setelah 'Kematian', sekarang 'Waktu' yang mendatangiku??!!"_

Ino mengamati pria berpostur tinggi dan tegap yang berdiri di hadapannya. Obito mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti yang dikenakan Sasuke, setelan hitam necis yang dipadankan dengan _long coat_ dan sepatu pantofel warna senada. Meski ekspresi wajah dan gaya rambut mereka berbeda, tapi warna rambut dan warna mata Sasuke dan Obito serupa. Hitam kelam seperti malam.

"Tak ada yang tidak mungkin terjadi jika Dia sudah berkehendak, Nona. Camkan itu." Suara bariton Obito mengejutkan Ino seketika.

Ekspresi pria itu berubah dan terlihat tak senang ketika menyerahkan amplop putih bertuliskan 'Waktu' kepada Ino. "Aku datang ke sini untuk mengajukan komplain padamu, Ino Yamanaka," imbuhnya dengan nada protes.

"Tidak... Tidak... Ini tidak nyata! Kau tidak nyata!" Ino memandang Obito dan juga amplop tersebut dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia masih berjibaku mempertahankan akal sehatnya setelah peristiwa supranatural yang melibatkan Sasuke. Kini... belum lama berselang dari kejadian aneh tersebut, dirinya kembali dihadapkan dengan peristiwa serupa.

"Aku, 'Waktu', tidak nyata?? _Really_?? Coba lihat ke luar jendela. Kau akan tahu seberapa nyatanya aku dalam kehidupanmu, Ino Yamanaka."

Akal sehatnya langsung merespon perkataan Obito dan menstimulasi pusat sarafnya untuk melakukan apa yang diminta pria itu. Ino ternganga ketika melihat realita di luar jendela; segalanya tampak mematung, semua orang yang sedang beraktivitas, kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, dedaunan yang berguguran, tidak ada yang bergerak sama sekali, seakan-akan waktu telah menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

"_See_? Tentu saja aku nyata... Aku ini 'Waktu'... Aku adalah anugerah... Aku ini melimpah-ruah... Tapi semua orang selalu saja mengeluh kehabisan waktu... Padahal mereka sendiri yang sering membuang-buang waktu untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna!" Ino lekas berbalik dan Obito kini hanya terpaut beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Mereka semua selalu menyalahkanku! 'Kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu?'... 'Kenapa waktu berjalan lambat sekali?' Aku terus saja disalahkan! Padahal mereka yang tidak bisa memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik! Padahal mereka yang..."

"Bagaimana dengan anakku???!!!" Gertakan Ino memecah ocehan seperti suara guntur yang membelah langit. Obito langsung terdiam membisu ketika manik biru cerah wanita berambut pirang itu menyorot penuh kemarahan padanya.

"Anakku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu! Dia tidak pernah mengeluh soal waktu! Dia menikmati setiap waktu, setiap momen yang dilaluinya... Tapi kau malah menghancurkannya! Kau mengambil waktunya! Dan untuk itu aku tidak boleh menyalahkanmu, huh?! Jawab aku! Apa aku tidak boleh menyalahkanmu karena merenggut anakku?!"

Tanpa sadar Ino merengkuh kerah mantel Obito, namun sedetik kemudian langsung dilepaskannya. Wanita itu mundur selangkah, tatapannya sedikit berubah dari yang tadinya penuh amarah menjadi agak terkejut sekaligus kesal.

"Aku bisa menyentuhmu," gumamnya seraya mengamati Obito dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Kau tidak bisa menyentuh Sasuke sampai saat ajalmu tiba... Berbeda denganku... Kau hidup bersamaku sepanjang waktu sejak ditiupkannya jiwa dalam ragamu hingga detik ini..."

Obito beranjak mendekati Ino, mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke atas dan melekatkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Ino yang masih lembab karena air mata. Obito menatap wanita cantik yang berdiri di hadapannya itu dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Berhentilah membuang waktumu dengan menyalahkanku, Ino Yamanaka," suaranya terdengar rendah dan pelan.

Obito mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela besar di belakang Ino seraya berujar, "setiap manusia baru menyadari kalau mereka kehabisan waktu saat seseorang atau sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidup mereka telah hilang, dan saat itulah mereka menyalahkan waktu atas semua kehilangan yang mereka alami."

Tak sampai sedetik kemudian, tatapan pria itu kembali pada Ino. "Tapi mereka lupa bahwa waktu adalah anugerah... Dan karena waktu adalah anugerah, _that's mean_ ada Sang Pemberi Anugerah yang menguasai dan mengendalikan waktu."

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa Tuhan yang mengendalikan waktu dan Tuhan selalu memiliki waktu yang sempurna? Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa Tuhan tidak pernah terlambat atau terlalu awal? Tuhan selalu tepat waktu? Kau ingin bilang begitu kan??!! OMONG KOSONG!!!"

Ino menepis tangan Obito dengan kasar. Ia ingin beranjak dari sana, keluar dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin, tapi kedua kakinya tak bisa digerakkan, seperti tertanam di dalam tanah.

Obito memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel seraya mengangkat bahunya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang auranya makin terasa menyeramkan setiap kali Ino membantah perkataannya, Obito malah terkesan cuek. "Enggak juga sih," sahutnya dengan nada santai.

Pria itu kemudian melangkah menuju jendela besar dan bersandar pada sebuah meja sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku cuma ingin menegaskan kembali padamu bahwa waktu adalah anugerah, Ino Yamanaka."

"Saat seseorang memberikan waktunya untukmu... Untuk tetap berada di sisimu di masa-masa terberatmu... Untuk selalu membantumu dan mendukungmu di setiap keadaan sulitmu... Untuk selalu mencintaimu bahkan di saat kau melupakannya... Maka itu berarti dia memberikan sebagian hidupnya untukmu... Sebagian hidupnya yang takkan pernah bisa dia dapatkan kembali... Tapi juga takkan pernah ia sesali karena baginya kau adalah anugerah." Obito menjentikkan jarinya setelah menyelesaikan petuahnya. Sosok pria itu menghilang bersamaan dengan kemunculan Sai di depan pintu.

x

x

x

_to be continued_

x

x

x

Hayooo~ Kira-kira setelah ini Mbak Ino bakalan ketemu siapa lagi yaa?! Penasaran?? Ditunggu kelanjutannya yaa, Fellas~ Feel free to critic and review juga yaa. Thanks anyway :)


End file.
